Gundam Got Guns (Extended Version)
by BlueGhost
Summary: The complete version of the song dedicated to the machines and weapons on Gundam Wing, with Heero singing about it (And a couple of suprise guest) Parody of 'Baby Got Back'


  
Gundam Got Guns (extended version)  
(parody of "Baby Got Back")  
  
*Zechs and Treize are staring at Wing Zero*  
  
Treize: "Oh my God, Zechs look at that gun. It is so big."  
  
Zechs: "It looks like one of those gundam pilots suits."  
  
Treize: "Those gundam pilots, who understands them."  
  
Zechs: "They just use those suits because they are total psychopaths. I mean, just look at that gun, its just so big. It's almost too powerful, it's so big."  
  
*Then Heero jumps into the picture from the side and starts singing*  
  
I like big guns, and I don't know why,  
All you other gundam pilots can't deny,  
When a suit flies in with its missile case,  
And a beam cannon in your face.  
  
You get scared, wanna run away,   
But you know you have to stay,  
I see the suit he's stolen,  
I'm stunned and can't control him.  
  
Oh pilot I wanna teach ya,  
Since you dress like a preacher,  
Relena tried to warn me,   
But she is just too boring.  
  
She says I am a hero,  
And she thinks she can fly Wing Zero,   
but first she got to caress me, caress me,  
Even if it don't seem very princessly.  
  
I see that Oz suit flying,   
I hope it feels like dying,  
It is very big, red,   
Just wanna pump it with lead.  
  
I'm tired of Oz machines,  
Saying small guns are the thing,  
I'll teach them to take that back,  
Because my guns better not lack the pack,  
  
So Pilots *Yeah* Pilots *Yeah*   
Does your suit have the guns *Hell Yeah*  
Well fire them, fire them, fire those big ass cannons,  
Gundam got guns.  
  
*Screen now shows Wufie tearing up the turntables*  
  
Gundam got Guns  
  
I like them powerful, and big,  
I'm shooting like a pig,  
So I admit I am acting like an animal,  
So here's my scandal.  
  
I want to get you into a duel,  
and BOOM, double up BOOM BOOM,  
I'm not talking about heat whips,   
Cause Epyon was made for wimps. (Zechs: "What?")  
  
I like them gigantic and powerful,   
So Heero Yuy can cause trouble,  
Blowing buildings into rubble,  
All the other pilots can't double.  
  
I am in my gundam watching videos,  
With Wufie and his girl Sally Po,  
While I say "Mission Accomplished",  
Wufie sinks his gundam to the fishes.  
  
So your saying I won't fight ya,  
I would just have to ignite ya,  
Believe me, you won't feel any pain,  
Because you would be dead before you hear my name.  
  
Since the break of dawn,  
This battle has been going on,  
But I like it when battles are long,  
Which makes about as much sense as this song.  
  
Some rouge pilots like to hit and run,  
But I rather stay and fight,  
Because this gun is strong like King Kong,  
And all the opposition is about to be gone.  
  
So gundams *Yeah* gundams *Yeah*  
Do you wanna go cause some trouble in London *Yeah*  
So pilots switch to stealth mode,  
And fanfic readers just wait for the next episode.  
  
Gundam Got Guns  
  
*Duo just happens to join in the song*  
  
Yeah baby, when it comes to mobile suits, Treize has nothing to do with my selection.  
You say it has no beam cannons,ha, only if its Deathscythe Hell.  
  
*Heero takes over again*  
  
You say your enemy is an Aries,  
Well Wing Zero will make them look like fairies,  
I also give Tauros and Tragos the boot,  
My mobile suit don't want that gun if its no fun, son.  
  
You can make the gun smaller, but please don't make them lame,  
Some machines used a heavy rifle,  
But they couldn't pass the trial, so they abandon and leave it,  
That's when I come to retrieve it.  
  
So Treize says the cannon is mighty,  
And doesn't think it's good for fighting,  
So the gun is big and the blast is kicking,  
And I'm thinking about laying a licking.  
  
Looking at all the mobile suits in the arsenal,  
Well this gun right here would beat them all,  
When I see any suit I just can't resist it,  
I will be firing, and I never miss it.  
  
When I left my suit in the sea,  
Zechs tried to find my masterpiece,  
Little did he know we would be meeting,  
In Anartica with Relena screaming.  
  
So pilots if the rifle is unlight,  
And is as powerful as dynomite,  
Then dial 1-900-Heero-Yuy,  
And kick them deadly thoughts.  
  
*Wufie is at his turntables again*  
  
Gundam Got Guns  
  
*The video then ends here, and the screen goes black*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or turntables. 'nuff said  
  
This story here is what happens when boredom takes you over for a second time.   
Thanks for reading my story, and please review. Comments are greatly appreciated.   
This is Blueghost, signing out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
